


don't touch my son

by jyo_on_hiatus



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! - backstage!AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, I just love them don't mind me, M/M, backstage!AU Yuuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: Yuuya comes from a dimension where Yu-Gi-Oh it's just a TV show and he's acting the role of the protagonist of ARC-V. But a disaster happened and now he's in "GX Dimension". Chazz has so many thoughts about him, and Yuuya learned to know him too.





	don't touch my son

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, i'm jyo with a new shitty fanfiction and yes, i should continue that fanfiction with yuuya (i mean the backstage!au yes) and i'm sorry, so sorry, but i'm still writing the second chapter rip  
> however, this is a short fanfiction about another my fanfiction (omg inception) where Yuuya goes through some dimensions and then he falls in another portal going to "gx dimension", i don't know if i'll ever write it or not but,,,  
> for now here we go with this short shit aa;;

Chazz didn’t like the Slifer Red dormitory because of many reasons, like some bugs, the rooms that weren’t comfortable at all, especially the people – _especially Jaden, maybe_. But some weeks before that day, in the dormitory arrived a new guy and he weirdly liked him. He thought about his name, Yuuya Sakaki. The raven haired boy was sure that he heard his surname somewhere, but he didn’t remember where and when. Looking at him, Princeton thought that Yuuya is just a normal guy like others, but he’s quiet, shy and _normal_.

People in the Slifer Red dormitory wasn’t normal, they were really crazy. Sometimes Chazz thought that Yuuya couldn’t survive to these type of people since he’s really shy, but with him, was like an open book, except certain things he couldn’t tell him. Like he was from another dimension, or the girl he likes is from his same dimension, for example.

Sakaki was almost forced to say he was from Domino, he wasn’t related with that “Sakaki” he was talking about – and Yuuya understood that Chazz was talking about Yusho Sakaki, not his real father, but Yuya’s father from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, the TV series he was acting in. Sometimes Yuuya wanted to tell Chazz some anecdotes from his dimension, but he wasn’t sure; what if Princeton could tell somebody about that dimension and another disaster could also come out? Sakaki sighed, maybe he’s too anxious about this.

«Hey Yuuya, are you alright?» Chazz asked, touching his shoulder to attract his attention. Yuuya looked up and slightly smiled at him, being a bit embarrassed for his carelessness.

«Yeah, yeah, don’t worry… I was just thinking about Crowler’s exam, I’m afraid I can’t do it…» he then sighed, taking the last fried shrimp from his dish and eating it. The raven haired boy looked at him, worried about his sad gaze. Well, precisely it wasn’t sad, but Yuuya was having his anxious thoughts again, so Chazz recognized that look.

«Don’t worry, you studied a lot with me, we can do this!».

Even if it had been some weeks, Yuuya was still impressed to Chazz’s kindness when was with him. With other people, he was always the same “ _tsundere_ ” – as Juudai called him in an interview with Jun – and the same angry boy. It made him chuckle, only because it was so true. But he couldn’t write it in his Twitter, not only because his phone didn’t worked in that dimension, but also because no one would believe him.

«You’re right…» Sakaki smiled, «Shall we return to our room?».

«Of course».

Chazz and Yuuya stood up by their chairs and went towards the door, but someone stopped them. There were Jaden and Syrus, the brunette guy greeted them with his hand, smiling.

«Hey Chazz, Yuuya! Where are you going?» he then asked.

«It’s none of your business» the raven haired guy answered and looked at Sakaki, «Let’s go, Yuuya» then said, going ahead, before Yuki stopped them again, taking Yuuya’s shoulder.

«C’mon, guys! Stay with us!».

Chazz’s eyes were looking directly at Jaden’s hand. He frowns and took off the hand, taking Yuuya’s instead. Jaden looked at them with a perplexed gaze and arched an eyebrow, giggling.

«Alright then, I won’t touch _your son_ , _sweetie_ » then he winked, going inside the lunch room with Syrus.

Princeton slightly blushed and walked some steps ahead than Yuuya.

«Let’s go».

Sakaki giggled and began to walk next to him, returning to their room.


End file.
